The Hooker
by LanaDelPan
Summary: Todas las personas tienen un precio, y el de Isabella era de 500 dólares la noche entera. Cuando Edward Cullen, un famoso y exitoso empresario de NY contrato los servicios de una prostituta, nunca pensó meterse en tantos problemas, ¿Por cuanto estaría él dispuesto a pagar para tenerla completamente?
1. La chica del cabello purpura

**The Hooker**

_Todas las personas tenemos un precio. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

*****Capitulo Beteado por Ariana Mendoza. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato.

—

_Todas las personas tienen un precio, y el de Isabella era de 500 dólares la noche entera. Cuando Edward Cullen, un famoso y exitoso empresario de NY contrato los servicios de una prostituta, nunca pensó meterse en tantos problemas. _

—

**L**a chica de cabello purpura.

Edward dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y concentró su mirada en los enormes ventanales que se alzaban desde el pulcro piso de reluciente madera, hasta el techo de color blanco de su oficina. Podía ver toda la ciudad de Nueva York desde aquel ángulo, incluido el Central Park y la cantidad de árboles amarillos que lo escondían. Todo bajo sus pies.

Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y se dejó cautivar por la vista durante unos minutos mientras sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro sin cesar. Observó a una chica de cabello rojo tomar un famoso hot dog neoyorkino en la calle siguiente a su imponente edificio de al menos cuarenta pisos. Vio a un perro callejero de pelaje gris levantar su pata y orinar el caro traje de un hombre parado junto a la chica pelirroja. Edward también vio al ladrón que metía su descarada mano en el bolso amarillo de una señora canosa, todo mientras escuchaba la errática respiración del hombre que tenía a sus espaldas. Con una decisión, él podía tener el mundo (y el mundo de aquel hombre) en sus manos, y con aquella misma decisión podía echarlo todo a perder.

Suspiró y miró aún más abajo de sus propios pies, al piso de madera reluciente (en el cual incluso él podía ver su propio reflejo) por donde caminaba una arañita diminuta, que solo un hombre tan minucioso y controlador como él podría notar, y siguió su travesía hasta que, torpemente, ella chocó con sus zapatos (los cuales también eran tan brillantes que de igual forma podía ver su reflejo en ellos). Y sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, la aplastó con su zapato derecho, dejando sonar el típico _crash _que aparece justo al momento del crimen.

«Una arañita menos en el mundo», pensó Edward, al igual que otra de las tantas compañías de Nueva York y de todo Estados Unidos que él, secretamente, había destruido. Y que, ahora, por supuesto, había decidido comprar para luego vender por muchos pedazos pequeños.

Era su trabajo, de ese modo se ganaba la vida. Era un monstruo en el mercado de los ricos, y no había algo que le gustara más a Edward, que hacerse aún más rico, empobreciendo a sus competencias.

Edward sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabello, mirando el reflejo de un hombre millonario, joven y guapo a través de la ventana gigantesca, la cual estaba aún más limpia y reluciente que su piso de madera o sus costosos zapatos Dior.

Edward entonces se giró y miró al hombre que ansiosamente sujetaba la pajarita de su traje, intentando liberar la tensión de su cuerpo. El cobrizo, con orgullo y prepotencia, le sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole sus dientes blancos y brillantes, dándole a entender que llevaría a cabo el trato.

—Vamos a hacerlo —dijo Edward, tratando de ocultar la dureza en su voz.

Rápidamente el señor Jones, el otro hombre, mucho más adulto que Edward, se levantó de la silla de cuero negro y estrechó la mano de Edward, luchando contra sus impulsos de besarla.

El hombre se sentía acabado; sus deudas le llegaban hasta el tope de su cabeza, y además tenía a tres niñas, una esposa y dos perros que mantener. Había pensado en el suicidio, por supuesto, una salida mediocre para un hombre mediocre. Pero justo cuando se había tirado la soga al cuello, la corporación de Edward Cullen había sido la única empresa interesada en comprar su muy quebrada compañía de embarcaciones. El viejo habría necesitado más dinero para salir de la bancarrota, pero la propuesta del joven Cullen, además de ser la única, era muy generosa.

El hombre pensó que lo mejor sería preocuparse por un problema a la vez, y decidió entonces que después arreglaría lo de volver a ser millonario.

Lo que el hombre no sabía, era que su propio salvador había sido quien planeara durante meses cómo quebrar su empresa de embarcaciones, para tenerlo justo como lo tenía ahora: casi suplicándole.

Edward pensó de nuevo que era su trabajo ser cruel. Alguien siempre tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen —habló el señor Jones rápidamente, tomando la mano del joven inversionista y agitándola de arriba abajo con demasiada emoción. Estaba sumamente agradecido—. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

«Por supuesto que lo sé», pensó el cobrizo.

Edward se soltó del agarre inmediatamente y se limpió la mano en su impecable traje Armani.

—Mi abogado conoce el procedimiento y usted conoce mis condiciones, al igual que yo conozco las suyas. —Edward apretó una tecla de su teléfono de oficina y enseguida una rubia muy guapa de ojos azules se asomó por la gran puerta de madera. Su jefe la señaló—: La señorita Stanley le guiará hasta la oficina de mi abogado para cerrar el trato. Si tiene alguna duda, puede comunicársela.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro a la hermosa señorita Stanley y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin una pizca de morbosidad o interés, solo felicidad y alivio. Se sentía demasiado contento en ese momento, y la rubia agradeció en su mente que el hombre no la hubiese mirado como un pedazo de carne para devorar, como solían acostumbrar todos los socios del cobrizo. Pero al mismo tiempo se decepcionó al ver cómo su jefe, el respetadísimo señor Cullen, no la veía nada más que como su secretaria de recepción.

—Jessica —la voz de su jefe era fría y profesional, ella levantó sus ojos azules y los concentró, sin querer, en la bonita boca de su superior—, bríndele un poco de champaña a mi nuevo socio cuando lo lleve con Marcus; este trato es para celebrar.

La asistente le dio una mirada suspicaz y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, sosteniendo la gran puerta mientras Edward, de nuevo, apretaba la mano derecha de su nuevo comprador y luego solo esperaba a que se marchara.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Edward Anthony Cullen era oficialmente el dueño y señor de su tercera empresa de embarcaciones, haciéndolo casi treinta millones de veces más rico de lo que había sido esa misma mañana.

El hecho merecía una celebración por todo lo alto, y su amigo James había ido a convencerlo para que fueran a follar con unas lindas chicas que él conocía muy bien.

A Edward no le gustaba follar con chicas desconocidas, mucho menos con prostitutas, pero aceptó de todos modos.

…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la Gran Manzana, Isabella Swan se maquillaba en su departamento; un poco de sombra de ojos, rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial.

Hoy era el día. Ella lo había marcado con un gran círculo rojo en el calendario de caballos que le habían regalado el día de Navidad, su único regalo en muchos años, de hecho, y eso hacía que ella le diera el máximo uso posible, sobre todo porque faltaban casi tres meses para que caducara.

Isabella salió del baño, se dirigió a su dormitorio y, de su muy pequeño armario, sacó su ropa de trabajo: un _top _negro que apenas y le tapaba los pechos y una falda verde fluorescente que ella había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano por diez dólares. Según la etiqueta, la prenda era de buena marca, así que esa era la única cosa que Isabella Swan tenía en su armario que podría valer la pena, todo lo demás era basura hecha en China que, a los tres días de haberlo estado usando, empezaba a decolorarse o a romperse

Se sentó en el viejo sofá que casi por un año había estado usando como cama, tomó los únicos tacones que tenía guardados y se los colocó. Eran color púrpura y no le combinaban para nada con su _top _negro o su falda verde fluorescente, pero solo tenía ese par y no tenía más remedio que usarlos.

La joven suspiró y cerró los ojos. Seis años atrás, Isabella ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que acabaría de esta forma. Ella soñaba con poder entrar a una bonita universidad, la que fuera, o por lo menos concluir la escuela preparatoria. Pero de alguna forma ella tenía que sacar dinero para comer, y por el momento la escuela seguía siendo una meta (incluso algunas veces muy lejana) que ella tenía que dejar de lado todo el tiempo.

Tomó entre sus manos el perfume barato de Wal-Mart que había comprado semanas atrás y se roció un poco en los lugares en que a los hombres más les gustaba olerla, luego enrolló su cabello con una malla para ocultarlo bajo su peluca. Bueno, al menos su cabello ahora combinaba con sus tacones púrpura

No le gustaba su cuerpo, tampoco le gustaba su apariencia actual, pero de todas maneras era lo mejor que podía lograr para un martes en la noche cuando ella sabía que la clientela sería poca y que, si quería tener un buen desayuno por la mañana, tendría que dejarse desnudar.

De nuevo, la joven de diecinueve años cerró los ojos y dejó resbalar una gota salada por su mejilla, preocupándose luego del rímel que se corría por sus ojos. Rápidamente se limpió, volvió a retocarse el maquillaje y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de su habitación.

En la salita encontró a su amiga Ángela sentada frente al televisor, fumando un cigarrillo y contando fajos de billetes que sacaba de entre sus pechos.

—No te vi llegar.

Su amiga se retiró el cigarrillo de la boca y se lo ofreció a Bella. Ella se negó.

—Acabo de hacerlo —respondió Ángela, reacia.

—¿Te pagó por todo este tiempo? —preguntó Bella, sin poder evitar sonar sorprendida.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde e Isabella tenía un negocio que empezar.

—¡Síp! —chilló la morena, mostrándole los billetes de cincuenta dólares. Muchos de ellos. Demasiados juntos para los incrédulos ojos cafés de Bella.

—¿Y qué tal fue? —preguntó, nerviosa.

Distraída, Ángela se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Hasta que se cansó, no me dejó en paz.

Sí, lo de siempre.

—¿Fue amable?

—Más o menos, ya sabes cómo son.

—¿A dónde te llevó?

—Al motel de siempre.

Bella suspiró, decepcionada

—¿Y qué tal era?

—Un viejo asqueroso. Tenía demasiado bigote y le gustaba meterme la lengua hasta la garganta. Pero casi llegué a los trescientos dólares. Y a uno que otro orgasmo.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, no por los orgasmos (que de por sí eran muy extraños en una mujer de esta profesión), sino por la cantidad de billetes que ahora Ángela parecía poseer.

Ángela era muy bonita, la mayoría de los hombres siempre la elegía a ella en vez de a Bella, y en ocasiones eso era un otras veces solo era una pesadilla cuando no había conseguido recaudar lo suficiente para pagar la renta y las clases particulares que recibía de un joven muy amable que la ayudaba a nivelar la preparatoria para poder entrar a un instituto por lo menos. Ella sabía que nunca podría pagarse la universidad.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó su amiga.

Bella asintió y en seguida Ángela sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares para ofrecérselo, pero, como la morena ya se lo esperaba, esta lo rechazó. Ella volvió a intentarlo.

—Anda, tómalo. Tú me prestaste dinero la otra vez, y ahora yo te lo estoy regresando.

Bella volvió a negar, regresándole el billete verde.

—Fue diferente, An. Tú necesitabas el dinero.

—¡Para hacerme una jodida prueba de VIH, porque estoy tan jodida que no puedo cambiar este maldito trabajo de mierda por algo mejor! —Ángela no pudo evitar gritar, y por segunda vez Bella volvió a soltar una lágrima—. Ahora toma el jodido dinero y por favor no te acuestes con ningún hombre esta noche, porque este mes, la renta y el desayuno los pago yo.

Bella asintió, tomando el dinero y guardándoselo en el escote. Luego se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

—Lo usaré para comprarme otros tacones.

An se carcajeó.

—Y por favor, que combinen con lo que sea que traes puesto.

Bella rodó los ojos y echó una mirada a su calendario de caballos por encima de su hombro. Mirando el círculo rojo una última vez, decidió que iba a hacerlo. Por ella y por An, su única amiga en muchos años.

…

Por su parte, James Lafferty estaba hecho un jodido lío. Había invitado a su _amigo _Edward a celebrar la nueva adquisición de la empresa en su hotel preferido. Había estado planeándolo desde hacía meses, y había contratado al menos a diez prostitutas para hacerle pasar a Edward un _buen _momento.

No fue tarea difícil encontrar a esas chicas. Todas sabían qué tenían que hacer, y era fácil. Para ello, James les pagaría al menos dos mil dólares por sus _servicios completos._

Edward estaba bastante sobrio después de haberse tomado al menos una botella de vino y dos copas de champaña, y a James le había costado mucho convencerlo de pasar una buena noche con alguna de las chicas. Al joven empresario no le gustaban los coños muy usados, pero después de mucha insistencia, accedió al menos a elegir a quien él consideraba más atractiva.

A decir verdad, Edward nunca se había acostado con una prostituta.

Tres rubias, cuatro pelirrojas, una morena, dos castañas y una de cabello púrpura fueron las chicas que James llevó al _penthouse _de Edward Cullen aquella noche.

Bella y las otras chicas no pudieron más que maravillarse por el lugar. Colorido, cálido y con un bonito jacuzzi a mitad de la terraza. A Bella le dieron muchas ganas de correr y sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que había en la habitación.

También imaginó la sensación del colchón de la cama bajo su espalda.

—Dime —interrumpió James el silencio, mientras se acercaba a Edward y le ofrecía un puro—, ¿cuál te gusta?

«La rubia de ojos verdes era muy hermosa, pero estaba muy gorda», pensó Edward. Y la chica de cabello castaño parecía anoréxica. La morena de ojos oscuros lucía muy... mayor, y las demás chicas se veían demasiado «manoseadas». Eso a Edward le daba asco.

Pero la niña de cabellera púrpura llamó su atención al no levantar la mirada en ningún momento para verlo, y al hacer todo lo posible para no destacar. «Imposible, con ese color de cabello», pensó el millonario, haciendo una mueca.

A Edward le causó algo de lástima saber que era muy probable que ella fuera menor de edad, y tenía cierta curiosidad morbosa por averiguar por qué se encontraba allí, vendiendo su cuerpo de esa manera.

—La de cabello púrpura —pronunció Edward con voz ronca, estudiando el cuerpo de la muchacha. Menuda y pequeña. Edward sintió deseos de protegerla—. Me gusta ella.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Hola! Si, otra historia, espero y les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios y esas cosas en un bonito rr. No, esta no es la típica historia del millonario que se enamora de una prostituta... Aviso que esto será drama y drama... no pienso hacerlo un fic muy largo, pero si un tanto dramático, vengan con pañuelos. Espero actualizar con un segundo capitulo en una semana o dos, dependiendo del éxito que tenga este primer capitulo xD**

**Las invito a unirse a mis redes sociales: FB, ASK & TWITTER (links e información en mi perfil. Si, sigo de vuelta a TODAS mis lectoras :)) Sin mas, y esperando que les haya gustado, me despido :) **

**22/10/14**


	2. El hombre de corbata gris

**The Hooker**

_Todas las personas tenemos un precio. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

*****Capitulo Beteado por Ariana Mendoza. Lo que no conozcan, me pertenece.

—

_Todas las personas tienen un precio, y el de Isabella era de 500 dólares la noche entera. Cuando Edward Cullen, un famoso y exitoso empresario de NY contrato los servicios de una prostituta, nunca pensó meterse en tantos problemas, ¿por cuanto estaría él dispuesto a pagar para tenerla completamente?_

—

**J**ames siempre había pensado que Edward era un bastardo sin escrúpulos, pero nunca imaginó a qué grado.

Sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a Isabella, quien ahora crispaba sus manos, esperando por instrucciones para desnudarse o ponerse de rodillas para empezar con lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

_Vaya suerte._

—Ya sabes cómo es el negocio —susurró el rubio a la chica de la peluca. Ella asintió con la cabeza _conociéndolo perfectamente_.

Las demás salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola con el hombre de corbata gris.

A Bella le parecía un tipo apuesto y elegante, pero era un morboso al fin de cuentas. Podía ser millonario y hermoso, pero lo único que buscaba era sexo. Como cualquier otro hombre.

Él se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el otro lado, quitándose la corbata. Del bar de la habitación tomó un poco de whisky.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha? —demandó él con voz firme.

—¿Cuál quieres que sea mi nombre? —Ella trató de sonar despreocupada y quizás un poco sensual.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar el millonario, sin un ápice de paciencia en su voz.

Bella no vio motivos para mentir. Aunque si los había.

—Isabella.

Él asintió de manera solemne.

—¿Eres de Nueva York?

Ella negó, y lo buscó con la mirada cuando él se giraba hacia ella y se recostaba contra la pared; ya no llevaba corbata y los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. Él aún fumaba su puro.

—No, señor.

Edward asintió de nuevo.

—¿Y qué edad tienes, Isabella? ¿Eres menor de edad?

La joven volvió a negar, aunque él no la estuviera viendo.

—Tengo veintiún años, señor.

Edward se sorprendió con aquello, pero supuso que la joven le mentía. De todas formas, lo dejó pasar al ver que ella aún se mostraba nerviosa a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Siguió estudiándola por un rato

—¿Y ese es tu cabello real?

Ella lo miró sin saber qué hacer. Había escuchado que los hombres de su clase no eran para nada pacientes, y ella quería empezar su trabajo para terminar temprano. Aunque la cama de la habitación del hotel se veía muy tentadora, ella no quería quedarse por mucho tiempo.

—¿Quiere que me la quite?

Edward quería que se desnudara, de hecho, pero no quería obligarla. Ella era una persona, y él, al menos en el sexo, quería tratarla como un igual, aunque le estuviera pagando por ello.

Él negó, y terminó su puro mientras aún la estudiaba con la mirada. Quería memorizar todo de ella. Aunque él prefería a las rubias desinhibidas, le gustaba algo de aquella niña de cabello morado. Miró sus pechos, no eran demasiado grandes (como él los prefería), pero eran redondos y perfectos, y él pensaba aprovecharlos muy bien. Su vientre era plano y su ombligo bastante singular. Quiso meter su lengua allí. Bajó a sus piernas, que eran largas y esbeltas, y sintió cómo su pantalón empezaba a apretarse.

En un intento por distraerse, Edward caminó hasta un pequeño escritorio que había en una esquina de la habitación; abrió su portatil y se sentó en el sillón de cuero.

—Tengo que leer unos papeles y hacer unas llamadas. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees.

Isabella lo miró, estupefacta. _¿Qué?_

Él levantó el teléfono de mesa y empezó a marcar varios números, ignorándola por completo.

—Pensé que íbamos a... Que quizás usted iba a...

Isabella estaba desesperada y nerviosa. Ella pensaba que sería un trabajo fácil. Necesitaba el dinero y no podía dejarlo escapar solo porque de la nada el hombre tenía papeles que leer.

Ella era una prostituta. Y era de esta forma como se ganaba la vida.

Aún más desesperada al ver que al hombre no parecía importarle, empezó a quitarse la falda. Cuando hubo quedado en su, para nada sexy, ropa interior, también se quitó el pequeño _top_.

De su bolso sacó cuatro envolturas de condones y, rápidamente y medio desnuda, se acercó al millonario, sentándose sobre su escritorio y encima de sus papeles, descaradamente.

Edward no hizo más que observarla cuando ella tomó el teléfono de sus manos y colgó su recién iniciada llamada.

Isabella abrió las piernas para él y le mostró las envolturas como si fueran las cartas de una baraja.

—¿Con cuál quieres empezar? —Intentó decirlo con la voz más sensual que ella había estado practicando—. Tengo fluorescente, de sabores, con lubricante y retardante para la eyaculación precoz —explicó.

Edward no pudo evitar reír y levantar una ceja, estupefacto, al ver el último. ¿Eyaculación precoz? No tenía ni idea… Le quitó ese de las manos.

—No creo que vayamos a necesitar este.

Isabella también sonrió y se acercó más a él.

—Este es mi favorito —le dijo ella, mostrándole el fluorescente—. Es bastante divertido.

Él sonrió de nuevo y, amablemente, le cerró las piernas.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—¿Lo has probado antes?

A Edward le resultó muy infantil su coqueteo, y sintió la terrible necesidad de besarla para comprobar si era de esa forma en todos los sentidos.

—No, no lo he probado antes.

—¿Quieres probarlo conmigo, ahora?

Edward la ayudó a bajar del escritorio.

—Voy a revisar unos papeles.

_Oh, papeles._ Bella miro con _curiosidad_ los documentos que el cobrizo había sacado de su maletín, sin entender ni un ápice todos los números que estaban escritos ahí. Edward parecía entenderlos perfectamente. Parecían importantes, importantes para Edward. Ella quería darles un vistazo pero Edward giro su silla de cuero y consigo se llevó los papeles.

_¡Rayos!_

Bella sintió claramente el rechazó cuando él la ignoro completamente, y ella se quedó observándolo mientras él volvía a descolgar el teléfono y hacía una llamada.

Definitivamente, Edward no estaba interesado en ella.

Bella pensaba en que de todas formas ella cobraba por hora, así que, si el hombre no quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenían, por ella estaba más que bien.

Pero su horrible honestidad la obligaba a decírselo, por lo que, tomando unas fresas del bufé, se lo mencionó.

—¡Cobro por hora!

Edward rio entre dientes, y tuvo que interrumpir su importante conversación en polaco con sus socios inversionistas.

—Lo sé –contesto simplemente.

Bella se mordió el labio, y se le ocurrió que quizá podría mentirle un poco esta vez.

—¡Y cobro cien dólares la hora!

Sí, era toda una mentirosa

Sonriendo, tomó otra fresa (la cual parecía exótica, definitivamente no eran fresas americanas), y esta vez la cubrió con chocolate.

Edward casi se atraganta al escuchar la cifra, y tuvo que disculparse con los polacos. Era un precio demasiado alto y, por dentro, se preguntó cuántos clientes encontraba dispuestos a pagar semejante cantidad.

De todas formas, él tenía más que suficiente para pagarle una noche entera si quería. Pero aun así, la cifra era absurda.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo nunca bromeo sobre el dinero.

Sí, Edward tampoco.

Del otro lado de la línea, tres inversionistas, bastante enojados ahora, exigían atención. Edward suspiró.

—Está bien, Isabella —le dijo el hombre, bastante relajado—. ¿Por qué no ves televisión mientras concluyo con esta llamada?

En realidad, Bella no quería ver televisión; ella se moría de hambre. No había comido en horas porque no había tenido dinero para siquiera pagarse un pan.

Después de casi cuarenta minutos de estar aguantando la tortura que parecía estar provocándole su estómago, y de no estar disfrutando de ningún programa de televisión, decidió marcharse.

Ella necesitaba comer, y pensaba al menos usar para eso los cincuenta dólares que Ángela le había regalado. Y aunque habría querido usar ese dinero para comprarse ropa nueva, en serio se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Bella pensaba que el _verdadero_ motivo por el que estaba allí, empezaba a no valer la pena.

Edward se veía muy concentrado en su extraña llamada, así que Bella comenzó a vestirse. Y cuando estaba guardando en su bolso las botellitas de champú, crema y acondicionador del hotel, Edward la pilló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me marcho —contestó simplemente, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que hacía. Todos robaban esas cosas de los hoteles.

—No puedes. —Su voz fue dura—. Te voy a pagar la hora.

Bella miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que se cumpliera la hora.

—Puedes dejarlo así, no presté mis servicios, de todas formas.

—Quiero que te quedes —pidió él, pronunciando letra por letra de forma autoritaria.

Era realmente obvio que Edward era un hombre que conseguía todo lo que quería en la vida.

Ella soltó su bolso, pero de inmediato su estómago rugió salvajemente, y aunque él no logró escuchar el sonido, ella no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al vientre y sonrojarse.

Edward lo comprendió, entonces.

—Puedes pedir servicio a la habitación, si quieres. Pide lo que desees. —Con su mano disponible, Edward tomó el menú que estaba sobre su mesa y se lo entregó a Bella.

La muchacha lo tomó vacilante.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Lo que quieras —le respondió, para luego volver a su llamada telefónica en ese otro idioma extranjero que hablaba con tanta fluidez.

Bella ordenó demasiada comida. Sabía que sería costoso, pero de todas maneras ya tenía ciento cincuenta dólares y con eso podía pagarlo, así que no le importó; toda la comida se veía deliciosa y ella por lo menos quería probar un poco de todo.

Edward presenció cómo al menos tres carritos de comida entraban a su habitación. Los ojos de Isabella brillaron como los de un niño en una juguetería, y muy emocionada olió plato por plato.

Los tres hombres, empleados del hotel, aguardaron pacientemente en su sitio en lugar de dar la vuelta y retirarse. Isabella no sabía qué hacer, ni entendía el motivo de su espera; nunca había estado antes en un hotel. Edward tuvo que intervenir, cortando su conversación —y esta vez para siempre— con los muy impacientes polacos.

Le entregó un billete a cada camarero y, acto seguido, cerró la puerta tras ellos

Oh, dinero. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella? Luego le pediría al cobrizo que se lo descontara de su paga.

Él se sentó al lado de ella y la observó comer con los dedos de manera despreocupada por lo menos dos platos enteros. Edward pensó que era demasiado tierna e inocente.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó Isabella con la boca llena de comida después de notar como la miraba.

Él negó y ella continuó con su banquete. Al terminar el tercer plato, ya estaba repleta. Pensó que los otros podría llevárselos a Ángela.

Isabella sintió la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre ella de nuevo, volteó hacia él y le sonrió. Él también lo hizo, pero a sus ojos no llegó ni la sombra de esta.

—¿Quieres ver televisión conmigo?

Ella entornó los ojos, confundida.

—¿No vamos a tener sexo?

—¿Quieres que tengamos sexo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Su voz era muy dulce.

—No. Digo, ¡sí! —Ella se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza, avergonzada—. Si es lo que tú quieres... Me pagas por ello.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

—Te pagaré por todo este tiempo. De hecho, tu precio es un tanto elevado, así que considero muy justo que estés dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quiera. ¿Encuentras frecuentemente clientes que te paguen cien dólares la hora?

Ella asintió, pero su sonrojo le indicó a Edward que estaba mintiendo.

—Te sorprendería saber quiénes son las personas que están dispuestas a pagar cien la noche.

—No hay nada en esta vida que pueda sorprenderme —le dijo él—, sin embargo, tú lo has hecho con los precios de tus servicios. ¿Me acompañas a ver televisión, ahora?

—¿Vas a gastar doscientos dólares conmigo sola para ver televisión?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que serán doscientos dólares bien invertidos.

—¿No tienes a nadie que vea televisión contigo? —murmuró.

—Me temo que no.

Ella asintió y tomó su mano. Al menos el tipo no era un cerdo, después de todo.

Isabella se acomodó a los pies de Edward, sobre la suave alfombra frente al televisor, sintiéndose satisfecha y contenta; y se preguntó, con amargura, cuántas mujeres tendrían la dicha de gozar de aquel estilo de vida del que ella no podía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hola fologüeritos, quiero agradecerles haberse suscrito, leído y comentado en el capitulo anterior... No saben cuanto aprecio todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Espero que comenten que les pareció este también, ¿vieron como es Edward? aw, ¿no es un caballero? Las invito a unirse a mis redes sociales (Twitter, ASK & FB - Links en mi perfil) para información o dudas sobre esta historia. Las invito también a leer (a quienes no lo han hecho) mi otro fic :) y esperando que este también les haya gustado, me despido.

Actualizare la otra semana.

Ah, y para las que preguntaron: SI SERA FINAL FELIZ :)

Las amo.

28/10/14


	3. 500 dolares la noche

**The Hooker**

_Todas las personas tenemos un precio. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

*****Capitulo Beteado por **Ariana Mendoza**. Lo que no conozcan, me pertenece.

—

_Todas las personas tienen un precio, y el de Isabella era de 500 dólares la noche entera. Cuando Edward Cullen, un famoso y exitoso empresario de NY contrato los servicios de una prostituta, nunca pensó meterse en tantos problemas, ¿por cuanto estaría él dispuesto a pagar para tenerla completamente?_

—

**E**dward terminó viendo _Los Padrinos Mágicos_. Isabella reía con ellos como si fuera una pequeña niña de diez años. Él también reía, pero no debido al programa, sino por ver a Bella disfrutar de algo tan simple.

Fue ahí cuando decidió que quería tener a esa chica por toda una noche.

—Isabella —comenzó Edward; ella despegó la vista de la televisión y lo miró a él, expectante—, ¿qué te parece si te quedas conmigo toda una noche?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Toda una noche? —El millonario asintió—. No podrías pagarlo.

La comisura de su boca se elevó con petulancia.

—Dame un precio.

Bella contó con sus dedos, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Quinientos dólares!

Haciendo bien las cuentas, en realidad era mucho más de quinientos dólares, pensó Edward. Pero imaginó que Bella era tan ingenua que pensaba que él no podría pagarlo. Lo que él no sabía era que su precio estándar era más o menos de cuarenta dólares y no de cien.

—Hecho.

Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—¿Es en serio? Vas a pagar quinientos dólares... ¿por mí? —Edward asintió una vez más—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, al menos?

—¿Le preguntas el nombre a todos tus clientes?

Ella se mordió el labio y jugó con sus manos.

—Por lo general, no hablamos. No tienen tiempo para eso, como ves, soy muy cara.

Él rio entre dientes.

—Me llamo Edward.

Pensando que su nombre era muy bonito, ella lo repitió en su cabeza al menos unas diez veces.

Bella se levantó de la alfombra y se subió al sofá donde estaba el cobrizo.

—¿Vamos a tener sexo ahora, _Edward_?

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y empezó a abrirle la camisa. Edward no la detuvo.

—¿Quieres tener sexo ahora?

—Vas a pagarme quinientos dólares. Supongo que sí quiero tener sexo contigo.

—¿Lograron excitarte los quinientos dólares? —comentó él, bromeando.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo pensarlo.

—Lograste excitarme con ese acento extraño, de hecho.

Logró abrirle toda la camisa y tocó su pecho con su mano. Edward sintió su toque tan ligero y delicado casi como el de una pluma.

—Eres una mujer sorprendente, Isabella —con el dorso de su mano le acarició la mejilla —, y muy hermosa.

Ella le besó el pecho y Edward la miró a los ojos. Ojos color chocolate. A él le gustaban. Se preguntó también de qué color sería realmente su cabello.

Quiso quitarle la peluca.

—Y usted es un hombre muy considerado, Edward.

Él quiso besarla en los labios, y no se privó de demostrárselo. Sin embargo, ella ladeó su cabeza y le negó el contacto con ellos.

—Yo no beso a extraños.

—¿Pero sí tienes sexo con ellos?

—Solo si me pagan bien —sentenció.

Él le besó el cuello, entonces, y ella cerró los ojos, deleitándose. Edward aspiró su perfume, evidentemente era barato, pero era dulce, y en ella, extrañamente a él le gustaba.

Bella subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Edward y, muy despacio, le quitó la camisa. Edward acarició las piernas tersas de ella.

Para Bella, él olía fresco, masculino, poderoso. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre como Edward en toda su vida como prostituta, y le daba miedo decepcionarlo. Bella se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio al tiempo que se quitaba su feo _top_ negro.

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de sonreírle también y levantar sus manos para tocarle los pechos. Bella definitivamente no se esperaba aquello, pero no le importó; ella era prostituta, ya debía estar acostumbrada a aquello.

Pero la verdad era que no lo estaba, nunca lo estaría. La verdad era que aún le ponía un poco nerviosa el toque masculino.

La mano de Edward estaba tan caliente como quizás estaba el cuerpo de Bella, ahora. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba bajo su tacto.

Él acunó sus pechos entre sus manos, rodeando y pellizcando con sus dedos, los ahora muy sensibles pezones de Bella. El cobrizo los apretó, gentil y duro, alternando, jugando con Bella; dándole un poco, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente.

Bella estaba más allá de caliente, ella estaba en llamas.

Edward inclinó su cabeza y acercó su rostro al pecho derecho de Bella. Ella sintió su boca sobre su duro pezón, provocando que toda su piel se pusiera de gallina. Edward notó aquello. Pellizcó su seno izquierdo con sus dedos, y Bella ahogó un jadeo de placer al sentirlo.

Bella bajó sus manos por el torso de Edward hasta llegar a su pantalón. Con manos expertas le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la cremallera; ella podía sentir lo muy duro que estaba. Bella cerró sus ojos cuando Edward la mordió ligeramente.

A ella le gustó. El placer se dispersó a través de su cuerpo, estableciéndose alrededor de su vagina. Por simple instinto, ella se apretó contra su erección; el bulto ajustándose contra su sexo. Edward sintió muy bien aquello.

Sin embargo, él continuó con su labor: su boca aún en los pechos de la castaña, su lengua acariciándola y sus dientes mordisqueándola. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. _Mierda_, su boca se sentía tan bien. Bella nunca había estado así de deseosa con ningún otro hombre con los que había tenido sexo. Solo con él. Solo con _Edward_.

Ella agarró el cabello de él, tratando de controlarse antes de bajar su cabeza y presionar su cara contra el cabello cobrizo de su amante, inhalando una bocanada de su esencia. Edward liberó un pezón y se giró hacia el otro, repitiendo la tortura.

—¡Sí! —jadeó extasiada, no pudiendo retenerlo—. Justo así.

Bella se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies cuando él succionó su carne profundamente en su boca. Lo hizo de nuevo, más duro esta vez. Bella estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo en ese mismo instante.

Para el momento en que Edward terminó, las bragas de Bella estaban saturadas con sus jugos.

Edward levantó su cabeza y le sonrió.

—Eres tan bonita, Isabella. —repitió—. Eres una niña muy bonita.

A ella le gustó el cumplido porque sonó sincero, y se estremeció ante el pensamiento de poder ser verdaderamente una mujer para Edward.

Él era un hombre importante, millonario, y hermoso. Ella solo era una prostituta, y él le estaba pagando cada segundo de atención.

Bella no dijo nada, por supuesto. Ella no estaba allí para escuchar cumplidos; ella estaba allí para dar placer, era su trabajo.

Bella se levantó de su regazo y rápidamente se arrodilló entre las piernas de su cliente. No le tomó mucho tiempo llevar sus manos hacia el bulto entre los pantalones del señor Cullen. Bella entreabrió los labios cuando vio su polla balanceándose libre tan pronto como él la ayudó a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Santa mierda.

Su glande, reluciente e hinchado, le apuntaba directamente, pidiendo atenciones.

Bella lamió sus labios y alargó sus manos, un tanto expertas, para tomarlo desde la base. Ella no se creyó capaz de tomarlo completamente con la boca, así que pasó su lengua por toda su longitud y, sin vacilar, intentó tomar tanto como pudo, saboreando el primer indicio de calor y líquido salado que manaba el eje de su verga.

Edward se sacudió un poco y cerró los ojos, jadeando. Le gustaba aquella sensación.

Sin poder evitarlo, la tomó del cabello dulcemente y la obligó a seguir el ritmo que él le marcaba. Él flexionó sus caderas, empujando más profundamente dentro de su boca.

La respiración de Bella se redujo a contínuas arcadas mientras intentaba mover su cabeza de arriba abajo. La cabeza de su verga le golpeaba la garganta. Ella intentaba tomar lo más que podía, sabía que a los hombres les gustaba de esa forma, pero él era tan largo y grueso que realmente le costaba engullir por completo su alarmante circunferencia.

Edward no quería acabar en su boca. No ahora. Así que la jaló levemente del cabello para separarla de su miembro. La obligó a levantarse del piso y, con su mano, le acarició la mejilla por un segundo, sonriéndole. Rápidamente y con dulzura, el rozó sus costados con sus dedos, acariciándola levemente. Llegó a su falda y se la quitó lentamente. Bella sabía lo que seguía.

—Creo que necesitaremos uno de tus condones —le dijo. Sus ojos muy oscuros ahora.

Bella asintió, estirándose para tomarlos de la mesa.

—Podemos usar el fluorescente.

Edward rio. A ella le gustó aquello.

Él la tomó del trasero para atraerla más cerca, y frotó sus labios sobre el vientre de la muchacha; sus dedos fueron hacia su vagina, tentando sus labios más íntimos. Ella se estremeció, porque estaba muy húmeda ahora. Edward la ayudó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Edward besó el cuello de su acompañante mientras ella sacaba el condón de su envoltura y lo desenrollaba sobre el eje de su verga.

Bella cerró los ojos y gimió cuando él acarició su intimidad con la suya para posicionarse en su entrada. El cobrizo la buscó con la mirada cuando la obligó a bajar sobre él, tomando centímetro a centímetro de su grosor en su interior.

Bella no pudo evitar jadear sonoramente cuando su coño tragó la punta. Le había costado un poco al principio, era tan grande que la lastimó un poco tomarlo todo de golpe, pero no le importó, a ella le gustaba. La castaña inhaló profundamente cuando el hundió fuertemente su erección en ella.

Sus pubis se rozaban, ahora. La sensación era indescriptible.

Duro. Caliente. Palpitante. Bella se sentía completa.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Movió sus caderas poco a poco, en círculos, tratando de adaptarse. Una vez habituada, ella inició un frenético vaivén, agarrada a su espalda. Se movía de arriba abajo, follándolo con embestidas lentas y superficiales.

Bella se sentía tan caliente y húmeda. Edward parecía a punto de perder el control.

Él la empujó hacia abajo y gimió mientras ella gritaba. Las tetas de Bella rebotaban mientras se movía, y su respiración jadeante armonizaba con la de él.

Edward solo podía pensar en cómo sabrían sus labios.

Ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

Edward la tomó de las caderas y tiró de ella hacia abajo con fuerza. No podía soportarlo, él tenía que marcar el ritmo ahora. Giró sus caderas como si estuviera buscando una penetración más profunda. La verdad era que no podía tener suficiente de ella.

El clítoris de Bella rozaba dulcemente con la piel intima de Edward. Su verga tocaba todos los lugares secretos de su vagina.

Bella iba a perder la cabeza.

Él también iba a perderla.

Edward se levantó, tomándola en brazos y, aún con su miembro dentro de ella, caminó hacia la gran cama de la habitación. Bella cayó de espaldas, y se maravilló de lo delicioso que resultaba ser el colchón, después de llevar toda la noche preguntándose cómo se sentiría debajo de ella.

Él le besó la clavícula y la obligó a subir sus piernas a sus hombros, y colocó ambas manos sobre los costados de Bella. Edward gimió, apretando los dientes cuando empezó a moverse nuevamente sobre su acompañante, empujando más profundo, golpeando sus caderas y meciéndose un poco. Ahora era tortuosamente delicioso. Las tetas de Bella se movían. Edward atrapó una en su boca.

El orgasmo de Bella la golpeó por sorpresa. Pocas veces ella había tenido orgasmos en el trabajo, y ahora estaba viendo lucecitas. Cerró los ojos y solo se dejó llevar.

Edward gruñía y la penetraba rápido y duro, una y otra vez. Retirándose y avanzando. Llenándola.

Edward la siguió con su orgasmo minutos después.

Se desvaneció sobre ella.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella tampoco.

Era su trabajo.

_Los quinientos dólares habían valido cada centavo_, pensó el millonario.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¡Mi primer lemmon, que nervios! porfa, sean amables jejejeje. Quiero agradacer a mis 35 fologüeritas y a las que amablemente dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. El próximo capitulo lo publicare la próxima semana, espero leerlas pronto.

Estaré respondiendo reviews & preguntas en ask. Les recuerdo que si quieren pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales para mas información de NVR y este fic :) (LINKS EN MI PERFIL)

04/11/14


	4. El trato

*Algunas cosas son de Stephenie Meyer y otras de Jonathan Lawton, lo que no conozcan puede que sea mio. **Ariana Mendoza** como siempre beteo este capitulo :)

—

**The Hooker**

_Todas las personas tenemos un precio, ¿cual es el tuyo?_

—

**B**ella no acostumbraba a quedarse dormida después de tener sexo con un cliente, y menos en una cama que no fuese la suya. Pero cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, y los cálidos rayos del sol que atravesaba la ventana le pegaron directo en el rostro, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al recordar la noche anterior.

Tenía la cabeza recostada contra unas muy suaves y delicadas almohadas color crema, y su cuerpo desnudo descansaba sobre sábanas de hilo fino del mismo tono. Bella giró su cabeza a la izquierda, y se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraba sola en la gran cama de la habitación de hotel de Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué no la había despertado? Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, acomodó las sábanas y se puso a buscar la ropa con la que había llegado la noche anterior.

.

Bañado y vestido, Edward abrió la puerta de su suite y le dio paso a un par de hombres que llevaban carritos repletos de comida del bufé y, una vez dentro, les dio la instrucción de que colocaran todos los platos sobre la mesa del comedor. Como el millonario no conocía los gustos de su acompañante, pensó que lo mejor sería ordenar un poco de todo. A los hombres del servicio solo les tomó un par de minutos acomodar todo y, mientras Edward esperaba, fingía leer el periódico.

Su teléfono sonó unos segundos después. Marcus, su abogado, bramó detrás de la línea.

—Edward, el señor McAllister y sus abogados están aquí desde hace media hora. ¿Dónde estás?

Edward miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve y media de la mañana; iba retrasado por casi dos horas. Distraído, el cobrizo firmó un cheque y se lo dio a los camareros, quienes se marcharon en completo silencio.

Su abogado continuo espetando detrás de la línea.

—James dice que podemos manejarlo sin ti, pero ¿dónde carajos estás? ¡Sabes que es importante y confidencial! Tu secretaria dice que estabas informado, ¡mierda, habíamos hablado de esta reunión hace meses!

El cobrizo se llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz, tratando de controlarse.

—James puede manejarlo —contestó simplemente.

Marcus rio, incrédulo.

—No confió en James para esto, Edward. Mierda, estamos hablando del trato más millonario que hemos hecho en la historia de tu empresa. ¡Es delicado y lo sabes!

—James es mi mejor socio y confió en él.

El hombre suspiró cansado detrás de la línea, porque a veces le resultaba agotador tratar de convencer a su terco jefe. Marcus, a sus cincuenta y siete años sabía más de la vida y de los negocios que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y cuando él no confiaba en alguien, era porque había algo malo detrás de esa persona. A Marcus no le gustaba James para nada. Adulador y envidioso, eran los adjetivos que el viejo usaba para describir al amigo de Edward.

—¿A qué hora llegarás a la oficina? —Quiso saber su abogado, dándose por vencido y cambiando el tema.

—Probablemente en media hora.

Edward planeaba desayunar primero con su encantadora acompañante.

Marcus suspiró nuevamente.

—En ese caso, hablaré con tu secretaria para organizar otra reunión...

—No, no —lo interrumpió Edward—. Hablaré personalmente con el señor McAllister y sus abogados. Puedes avisarle a ellos que tengo la noche libre y que me gustaría invitarlos a cenar.

Marcus refunfuñó, un tanto molesto. Sabía que eso no era una buena idea.

—Edward, McAllister sabe que vamos detrás de su compañía, no es buena idea que hables a solas con él y sus abogados. Es mejor que yo esté presente y sea en tu oficina.

—Quiero hacerlo —insistió—. Así que dile a McAllister que lo espero esta noche para cenar. Que Jessica arregle los pormenores. Te veré en la oficina.

Bella lo había estado escuchando desde hacía un par de segundos; Edward parecía ocupado y muy enojado. Ella tenía que haberse ido hacía horas, y por ello se sentía apenada. No sabía si recoger sus cosas e irse sin decir nada, o si debía despedirse de él. Pero Edward aún seguía debiéndole trescientos dólares, por lo que la segunda opción parecía la más inteligente para ella, así que esperó a que él terminara la llamada para acercarse.

Sin esperar la respuesta de su abogado, Edward colgó el teléfono, un poco exasperado ahora.

—Ey —lo saludó ella, un tanto nerviosa después de verlo lanzar el teléfono a la mesa y tomar el periódico, sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

Edward giró la cabeza hacia Bella, y se relajó al verla ahí, de pie, descalza y con su ridícula ropa de anoche.

—Buenos días —la saludó.

—No me levantaste... —susurró ella, manteniendo la cabeza agachada por la pena y retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo—. Lo siento, veo que estás un poco ocupado, así que me iré en un minuto.

—No hay prisa. —Edward se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba. La tomó delicadamente del brazo, guiándola hacia la mesa—. De hecho, pedí el desayuno, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Bella observó la mesa repleta de platillos que olían delicioso, lo que provocó que su estómago emitiera un gruñido Y, aunque ella en realidad quería irse, pues se sentía incómoda y tan fuera de lugar ahí, se acababa de dar cuenta de que realmente estaba hambrienta después de toda... la actividad física de la noche anterior, y lo cierto era que la comida se veía realmente increíble.

Edward destapó una charola que contenía huevos fritos, tocino y muchas otras cosas que Bella no conocía, pero que parecían costosas. Ella alargó su mano, un poco insegura, y tomó rápidamente un pedazo de tocino, llevándolo a su boca y deleitándose con él.

—No sabía lo que te gustaba, así que ordené de todo lo que tenían en el bufé –explicó el cobrizo.

—El tocino está más que bien —le respondió ella con la boca llena—. Muchas gracias.

Edward lo encontró adorable y le sonrió.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Oh, sí. La cama estaba realmente deliciosa —dijo, sonrojándose—. Incluso olvidé dónde estaba.

—¿Gajes del oficio? —bromeó él, mirándola a los ojos con picardía. .

—Algo así. —Bella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario—. ¿Y tú cómo dormiste? Espero que hayan valido la pena los trescientos dólares.

—Cada centavo, te lo aseguro —respondió el cobrizo sin dejar de mirarla, y con una sonrisa divertida dibujándose en sus labios.

Bella tomó algo de comida de otro plato, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era. De todas formas, le supo delicioso.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Crepes.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vas tan elegante? —preguntó ella un rato después, al reparar en que vestía impecablemente.

—A trabajar —respondió Edward, naturalmente, enfocando su atención en la mirada despreocupada de Isabella.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó curiosa, aún con la boca llena.

A pesar de que el empresario era receloso con su vida privada, no sintió la necesidad de mentirle o evadir su pregunta. Tampoco pensó en que debía desconfiar de ella, a pesar de que la había conocido hacía apenas unas horas atrás.

—Compro empresas.

—Oh, suena como algo que requiere de mucho dinero —dijo ella sin mesura, y se sonrojó al instante.

—Bueno, la empresa que planeo comprar cuesta medio billón de dólares.

Bella casi escupió la comida que tenía en la boca cuando escuchó semejante cantidad. Era demasiado dinero. Demasiado dinero en una misma frase.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

—Yo no bromeo sobre el dinero —aclaró él seriamente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Isabella le había dicho la noche anterior.

Ella hizo una mueca, demostrándole a Edward que estaba sorprendida. Él de verdad era un hombre muy rico.

Isabella tomó un pedazo de fresa y lo llevó a su boca.

—Tu madre debe estar muy impresionada.

Edward estuvo extrañamente complacido con su reacción.

—Lo está.

—Debes ser un chico muy inteligente. ¿Hasta qué grado llegaste en la escuela? Yo solo hice la mitad de la secundaria. —Su voz había adquirido un tono triste.

—Yo terminéé la universidad, Bella —le aseguró el cobrizo.

Ella asintió en completo silencio, a la vez que apartaba su plato. Luego miró a Edward y le sonrió.

—¿Te importa si me llevo toda esta comida cuando me vaya?

A él no le importaba para nada, de hecho, la había pedido toda para ella.

—No hay problema.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación para terminar de alistarse. Bella lo siguió inmediatamente y, como si fuese una niña pequeña, se subió a la cama y se puso a saltar sobre ella...

—Entonces, ¿qué haces una vez que compras las empresas? —preguntó ella entre jadeos mientras saltaba.

—Las vendo. La divido en partes y vendo esas partes por casi el doble —respondió secamente. A Edward le costaba seguirla con la mirada, empezaba a marearlo—. ¿Quieres dejar de saltar? Puedes romperte el cuello.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —De nalgas y de mala gana, Bella se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Vio cómo Edward sacaba de unos cajones un par de corbatas; él eligió la azul, aunque a Bella, personalmente, le parecía mejor la gris.

—Ya te lo dije —empezó él, viéndola a través del espejo, colgando el pedazo de tela sobre sus hombros—: puedes romperte el cuello.

—No, ¿por qué compras empresas y luego las vendes? No tiene sentido. —La castaña se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba Edward, se sentó sobre el tocador y, con una extraña intimidad, estiró la mano para ayudarlo a anudar su corbata—. Déjame ayudarte.

—Alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio —respondió él, dejando que ella arreglara su corbata.

—Suena como algo ilegal.

—Te garantizo que es muy legal. —La miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa, y para Edward fue casi como una invitación a besarla. Pero rápidamente recordó que ella no besaba a sus clientes.

—¿Ves? —dijo ella—. Quedó perfecta.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

—No eres el único hombre de negocios con el que me he acostado. —Aunque Bella solo quería ser sarcástica, en seguida supo que a Edward no le había parecido gracioso, pues frunció el ceño y tensó su mandíbulaa.

Bella se retractó y optó por decirle la verdad.

—Tengo un abuelo al que le gustaba coleccionar corbatas, ¿ok? —aclaró—. ¿Te importa si uso tu bañera un rato antes de irme?

Rápidamente se bajó del mueble donde estaba sentada.

—No, mientras no te ahogues.

Bella corrió a la bañera, casi escapando de él.

El celular de Edward sonó en ese momento, y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de James.

—Escuché que tienes una cena con McAllister esta noche. El imbécil de Marcus no me dejó manejar la situación con ellos esta mañana, no sé cuál es su maldito problema —resopló su colega.

—Él sabe que me gusta manejar este tipo de negocios personalmente.

—Pero yo también pienso que no deberías ir solo.

—No voy a ir solo, James. Tengo a mis guardaespaldas conmigo, además McAllister es un anciano —contestó Edward despreocupado, al tiempo que se arreglaba los gemelos de su traje.

—Sabes que no se trata de eso. Si vas solo, él pensará que tratas de chantajearlo. —Su amigo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Edward encontró su excusa muy patética.

—Solo vamos a hablar de negocios, James, no estamos hablando de la maldita mafia.

—¡Estamos hablando de una empresa que vale medio billón de dólares!

—Y por eso quiero hablar en privado con él.

—De acuerdo, pero el viejo llevará a su nieto con él.

Edward terminó de ponerse loción y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, en donde encontró a una Bella hermosamente desnuda tarareando una ridícula canción mientras jugaba con la espuma de su cabello.

—Mike Newton. Lo conozco, a veces jugamos al golf. Charlatán y egocéntrico.

—Sí, va a ser quien herede su imperio, si es que llega a heredar algo. Como sea, lo está entrenando en el negocio y va a ir a la reunión.

Bella no se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba observando detenidamente, ella era una mujer muy segura de su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, era una prostituta.

James continuó hablando al otro lado de la línea, ajeno a que su jefe no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—Pienso que tú deberías llevar a alguien también. Ya sabes que conozco a chicas lindas, ya que no quieres que yo te acompañe.

—Ya conozco a una —aseguró Edward, sin apartar sus ojos de Bella.

—Espera, no será la misma de anoche...¿Verdad?

—Adiós, James.

Edward colgó la llamada, mientras su amigo reía detrás de la línea.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —murmuró ella después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de Edward, quien solo se limitaba a mirarla.

El cobrizo suspiró y, ladeando la cabeza, comenzó a sacar montones de billetes de su cartera para pagarle los trescientos dólares prometidos a Bella.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Edward —La voz de ella sonó ronca.

—Sobre eso... Bella, quiero ofrecerte un trato. —Tomándose su tiempo, Edward estudió su reacción por unos segundos. Bella permaneció impasible, así que él prosiguió—: Tengo una serie de compromisos… de negocios, toda esta semana, y necesitaré relajarme por las noches.

—Oh, sí, sí, entiendo. —Sonrió Bella, ahorrándole a Edward más explicaciones—. Te daré mi número, pero debo advertirte que soy un poco más costosa los fines de semana, especialmente con esta cosa de quedarme a dormir…

—De hecho, quiero pedirte que te quedes hasta el fin de semana.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¡¿Estás de broma?!

—No, no estoy bromeando —aseguró Edward—. Eres una mujer muy profesional y a mí me gusta eso. No me gustaría tener que llamarte todas las noches, preguntándome si estarás disponible para mí. Quisiera que lo estés siempre a la hora que yo te solicite.

—Me gustaría ser la chica que esté a tus órdenes cada vez que lo necesites, créeme. Pero, Edward, ¡mírate!, eres millonario y atractivo, cualquier chica linda lo haría gratis.

—Como te dije, quiero a una profesional. No quiero problemas de tipo sentimental esta semana, y tú pareces ser la clase de chica que sabe separar los sentmientos del placer.

—Estamos hablando de las veinticuatro horas del día... Eso va a costarte mucho dinero.

—Dame un precio —le pidió seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, como serán seis noches y seis días también...

—Sí, y podrás hacer lo que quieras durante los días, pero me gustaría que estés disponible cada vez que te necesite. Así que dime un precio.

—¡Seis mil dólares! —anunció la castaña levantando su mentón, muy decidida con su tarifa.

—Seis noches a quinientos, da un total de tres mil dólares —le aclaró Edward después de hacer rápidos cálculos matemáticos en su cabeza.

—¡Pero quieres los días también! —se defendió.

—¡Cuatro mil dólares! —ofreció.

Pero Bella no dio su brazo a torcer, porque en verdad necesitaba el dinero.

—¡Seis mil dólares!

—¡Hecho!

—¡Santo cielo! —La cara de Isabella se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante, provocando que al millonario se le hinchara el pecho de satisfacción.

—¿Eso fue un sí? —Le sonrió también él, coqueto, conociendo muy bien la respuesta.

—¡Sí! —chillo ella—. Solo dime cuándo y cómo me quieres y estaré allí, con o sin

ropa.

El coqueteo travieso de Bella sonó genuino.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás seis mil dólares para el fin de semana. Pero —empezó él, dejando claras las cosas. Edward había estado haciendo negocios toda su vida, y sabía de primera mano que este era el punto más importante; él no quería malos entendidos futuros— déjame decirte que haré un gran negocio, por lo que será mucha presión. Y cuando me pongo tenso, necesito ayuda para relajarme. Eso significa que no quiero problemas. No quiero molestias, ¿entiendes?

—Claro, te trataré como a un príncipe. Cualquier cosa que quieras, cuando lo quieras —ronroneó la castaña, alzando su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar su mano y acariciarcela.

—No solo estoy hablando de sexo, Isabella. Estoy hablando de una agradable compañía.

Isabella asintió de forma impetuosa, entendiendo su punto; no era ninguna estúpida.

—Edward, te trataré tan bien que nunca querrás dejarme ir.

Él se tensó un poco, preocupándole el hecho de que quizá ella pudiese ilusionarse con lo que él le ofrecía. Isabella era una mujer, a fin de cuentas, y casi todas poseían el mismo código egoísta y ambicioso. Así que pensó que no estaría de más dejarle aún más claras las cosas.

—Te pagaré mil dólares la noche, Isabella, por supuesto que te dejaré ir —aseguró Edward, mirándola directamente a los ojos, tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

Para Isabella fue más que suficiente. De todas formas, ella no era de la clase de chicas que se ilusionaban con un chico, y menos si este era rico y se trataba de un cliente. Ella no fantaseaba con ese tipo de cosas, no tenía tiempo para aquello.

Para ella sería un trato muy bien pagado y punto final. Ella no veía problema en el asunto.

—Te dejaré el dinero por tus servicios de anoche sobre la mesa del comedor —le avisó el millonario, tomando de nuevo los billetes que le había dado.

—Te veré esta noche.

Bella le guiñó el ojo.

Edward abandonó el cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no había disfrutado acostándose con aquella chica, y que, de cierta forma, no le fascinaba la idea de que al llegar a casa alguien lo estuviera esperando para consentirlo. Bella también sonrió ampliamente, pensando en todo el dinero que tendría para el fin de semana.

* * *

><p>¡Hola fologüeritos! de veras lamento la ausencia, con tantas cosas pasando por aqui y por alla no habia tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza para escribir, realmente lamento eso. Quiero deasearles feliz año y toda la cosa :) Yo espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios en un bonito rr.<p>

*Quiero agradecer a **Ana María DG** que muy amablemente hizo la portada de esta historia y a **Ariana Mendoza** que como siempre se encargo de que no hubiese ninguna clase de error por aca. Y obviamente gracias a todas ustedes quienes leyeron y comentaron en el capitulo pasado, ustedes hicieron que esto no se me olvidara xD

Las invito a pasarse por mis redes sociales: Twitter & ask **Lanadelpan** (Sigo a todas) y en Facebook **Maria Sawyer **(Links en mi perfil)


End file.
